Why I Should Be in the Top Three
This is my Princess challenge entry. Panel of Judges, I believe I should be in the top three because I truly embody what being a true Princess is all about. I am funny. I can be shady, I can be honest and I can be brutally honest if needs be. I'm blunt, but I'm blunt for a reason. If someone asks for an honest answer I'm not going to tiptoe around it and try to pass off a fake answer because that isn't me. I will always deliver sincerity and honesty. However there is another side. My heart. A lot of people have me pegged as a stone cold bitch that dislikes the majority of people. But I'm not. I truly care about my fellow Princesses' despite any shady remarks. I follow the mantra of being cruel to who you love. If I'm shady towards people it generally means I like them. However, there are exceptions to this rule because there's a blatant difference between shade and being a dick. The latter of which I am also guilty of. But I'm not ashamed of being a dick. Some people need to be told. So now that I've covered sincerity and heart. I will move onto another important part of my image. My presence and impact on the wiki. Whilst it isn't as big as some peoples I believe that it is a lot bigger than other people who have been here longer. I feel like my impact involves people being more open about their feelings. The wiki used to have an awkward "everyone must get along" feel to it, but over the years I have went against that, and I feel like people have followed, or those who have always felt that it was a wrong message have finally spoke up and have allowed themselves to be more confident about their online wiki persona's and it makes me happy to see that people can be more open. We can debate and have discussions, albeit they end wrong but it's great to see the wikians having that spark in them rather than it being oppressed. But there are smaller, less obvious things that count towards my impact. The way people speak and what they speak about has a lot of influence from me. Now to speak about the competition. Throughout I genuinely believe I have been the most consistent. In the first two challenges I had only been placed in the middle. I wasn't happy about this and I made sure it showed in my future work, which it did with me winning two challenges in a row. I have also never handed in a deadline late, and I have been dedicated to this race since the beginning because I believed that I was truly the only person who could carry it on. So judges there you have it. This is my reason as to why I deserve my place within the top 3, and not only that, but my reason for winning.